Walt Reynolds
Walter "Walt" Reynolds is a central character in The Carrie Diaries, in which he is portrayed by Brendan Dooling. One of Carrie Bradshaw's best friends, Walt attends Castlebury High School with Carrie and their other best friends, Jill "The Mouse" Chen and Maggie Landers, the latter of whom he previously dated. Throughout the series, Walt struggles with his sexuality. Character arc Early life Walt has been dating his girlfriend Maggie Landers for several years now, but is thought of by their best friend Carrie as just "one of the girls". He along with Maggie and their other best friend Mouse are there for Carrie when her mother dies from cancer, and try to help her heal. Season 1 During the Pilot episode, Walt and Maggie go to a school dance while Carrie spends most of the night in New York City. After Maggie get's drunk, Carrie and him catch Sebastion trying to smoke marijuana with Donna. As the two walk home together, Walt reveals to Carrie that he is waiting to have sex since he wants to feel completely sure about it. Which is surprising since Maggie told both Carrie and Mouse earlier that she was no longer a virgin. It is then implied that Walt maybe struggling with sexuality after he's seen looking at a shirtless picture of Rob Lowe, then throwing it across his bed. Personality Walt is kind, caring and a great listener to all of his best friends' problems. He is especially close to Carrie, whom he confides his sexuality troubles with. At the end of "Pilot," it is implied that Walt is secretly gay however in later episodes it is clear he is confused about his sexuality. In the final episode of the first series, we see he has fully accepted within himself that he is gay, as he discusses the troubles he is having in coming-out with Bennet . Physical appearance He has brown gelled hair, with ice-blue eyes, and brown eyebrows. He is also stylish on what he wears. He likes to wear neon colors or knit sweaters. Relationships *Maggie Landers is one of Walt's best friends and long-time girlfriends. In the episode "Hush Hush" the couple broke up because it was revealed she had been cheating on him with one of her fathers police officer friends, Simon. *Donna LaDonna is Walt's ex girlfriend whom he told his sexuality and to his surpise she understood seeing as she has a brother who's also gay. Appearances Novels Like most characters from the Television adaptation, Walt's storyline is significantly different. In the first book The Carrie Diaries, Maggie is the one who ends their relationship after having sex with another classmate named Peter Arnold. Later on, Carrie and Maggie become concerned about Walt since he's been very reclusive and shut off from the rest of the group. They decide to follow Walt, and are surprised to see him with Randy Sanders. Their school's former quarterback. They are then shocked when they see Walt kiss Randy in his car, but Carrie convinces Maggie not to tell anyone. Walt does eventually comes out to his friends and family. Causing his father to kick him out of the house and make him live in a tent on the backyard. Despite this, Walt tells Carrie that he's happy because he's out in the open about who he really is. In the second book Summer and the City, Walt briefly talks to Carrie on the telephone. Where he says that he and Randy are still together, and that his father has mostly come around to having a gay son. Gallery This character has a Photo Gallery! Trivia Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Male Characters